


[FANART collection] Tonaegiri

by txzktazk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txzktazk/pseuds/txzktazk
Summary: I'm turning this work now into a collection of the polished fanart I made for the Naegi/Kirigiri/Togami ship. New artwork will be posted as new chapters.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Looking good (Imminent makeout)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on tumblr: [click here](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/629563075670999040/when-you-have-to-make-the-content-your-own-damn)
> 
> I NEEDED to draw them in their handsome suits.

  
  



	2. Sweet outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on tumblr: [click here](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/633737138289213440)
> 
> This is just them holding hands and wearing some nice outfits I thought might look good on them. Togami is wearing Alexander McQueen, Naegi is wearing Isabel Marant, and Kirigiri is wearing Strateas Carlucci.

  



	3. Fixing up (Post-makeout)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on tumblr: [click here](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/635435563787370496/fixing-up-post-makeout)
> 
> "Sequel" to my first Tonaegiri fanart that I posted in the first chapter. Makoto's partners clean up very nicely.


	4. Winter walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on tumblr: [click here](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/637297953984397312/decided-to-properly-finish-this-i-like-playing)
> 
> Not overtly shippy in my opinion, but I like seeing them together regardless. Cold weather in general gives way for desiring warmth and coziness, so maybe I'm trying to capture that here?

  


  



	5. 'Special Feeling' / Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr: ['Special Feeling'](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/642061766112804864/old-but-seasonal-meme-for-the-ot3-lovers) and [Kiss](https://to-nae-giri.tumblr.com/post/642293244870475776/its-a-love-your-small-hope-man-kind-of-day)
> 
> Double feature this time! The first one is a meme but I liked how much I worked on the lines and umbrella (the Symmetry Tool is a LIFE SAVER), and as a sister piece to Winter Walk... you DO want to feel cozy with your partners when it's cold out 🥰
> 
> Second piece is simply a "man I really need to see them being warm and intimate again" piece. I love Kirigiri and Togami showing wordless physical affection 💜💚💙

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing!


End file.
